Field of the Invention
The field of art disclosed herein pertains to devices that promote dental hygiene and more particularly to mouthpieces shaped to enclose the teeth for cleaning.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, toothbrushes on a handle are used to clean a person's teeth. Given the relatively small surface area of the head of the toothbrush, a considerable amount of time is required to effectively brush all of the teeth surfaces. Typically a sink is required to perform the necessary rinsing at the conclusion of teethbrushing. For these and other reasons, many people forgo brushing as recommended due to the inconvenience or infeasibility.